


I Can Finally Die

by Aaronna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2000 years of waiting, Finally, Immortal Merlin, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't want to live forever without Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Finally Die

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after watching several Merlin Fanfic trailers on YouTube. Especially the "shouldn't be a good in goodbye | modern au" video.

“Please Arthur… I waited nearly two thousand years for you. Don’t let me be alone like that again. Just end it, you are the only one who can. Only the Once and Future King can stop Emrys’s suffering. Everyone I have met during my long life are gone. When you go, take me with you. Please… If you don’t, I might not be the same man you knew if you return again.”

“Merlin… I can’t just kill you…”

“Don’t think of it like that. If one of the knights had a fatal injury and their death would be a long and painful one, would you let them suffer? You wouldn’t be murdering me, you would be setting me free. I just want to be free… That is all I have ever wanted…”

“You were never trapped Merlin.”

“You are wrong. I have had to hide who and what I am since birth. Even after your death I was persecuted when it became clear that I wasn’t aging. Leon protected me, as did his son after him, but the cage was still there. Even now the world wants to lock me away so they can understand me. I am still trapped, the prison has just grown.”

“I… I don’t think I can…”

“You can. Please, promise you will set me free when the time comes.”

“I promise old friend. I promise.”

“*laughs* I can finally die. Thank you.”


End file.
